edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's Ampharos
Rolf's Ampharos is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality As a Mareep, Ampharos was very sweet. She would be the cheerful one right next to Skiddo. She would shudder and feel timid when engaging or watching a very tough opponent fight, showing she lacks confidence. She would be startled if Rolf's side were at a disadvantage, and she would be heavily surprised when the tables turn. When she evolved into Flaaffy, she was able to take criticism well, and hopes to makes promises in training and leveling up. Overview She was revealed to have been captured as a Mareep in "Shocking Science" in Route 12. She was in the PC at the time and was taken out in place of Miltank. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Mareep was seen conversing with Skiddo, and she was enjoying the day and the Exp. she gained outside of battle. She felt nervous when Rolf's Spoink went up against a wild Heracross, which were very powerful. She was left baffled when Spoink turned the tables with Confuse Ray and Psybeam, but was even more amazed when Spoink evolved into Grumpig. She then evolved right afterwards into Flaaffy, surprised that she evolved that quickly. Later, as the Pokemon were conversing, she commented on how Rolf and Nazz both been on the same journey, and Diggersby irritation fell upon her. Though Hawlucha and Skiddo defended her, she stated that she's getting stronger. She also cheered when she cooperated in making a raft to get along the sea in Route 12. In "A Bully's Karma", Flaaffy was seen battling briefly, using her Thunder Shock to defeat a wild Slowpoke, and gaining Exp. She was eventually returned to her poke ball before Rolf encountered a wild Tauros. In "Dueling Fantasies", Flaaffy battled against many Tentacool in Azure By, and fought against one when they were close to a small, sandy island. As Tentacool went for a Wrap attack, Flaaffy jumped and dodged, hitting Tentacool with a Confuse Ray, successfully making it confused. Flaaffy then dealt damage with a Thunder Shock, paralyzing Tentacool in the process. After Tentacool hurt itself, Flaaffy finished it with an Electro Ball, winning the battle and leveling up, evolving into Ampharos and learned Thunder Punch in place of Thunder Shock. When they reached shore, Ampharos took note of a man and she began to react to the stone he had, which was the Ampharosite. She was then given the Ampharosite and resumed training with Rolf. In "Morals", Ampharos ate with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He watched as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. In "Scorching Scorn", Ampahros was called out to battle against Sarah's Granbull. When Granbul went to use Bite, Ampharos easily shifted and dodged, ramming a Thunder Punch straight downwards onto Granbull's head. Seeing as how Sarah can only learn the hard way, Rolf and Ampharos simultaneously agreed on Mega Evolution, and Rolf Mega Evolved Ampharos into Mega Ampharos, despite Sarah's agitated state. Mega Ampharos then fired a Power Gem, which dealt a lot of damage in one blow. When Granbull went to use another Bite, weakly advancing, Ampharos used one more Power Gem, defeating Granbull, giving Rolf the victory. After reverting back to Ampharos, she was pet by Rolf while he lectured Sarah, and was soon put back into her Poke Ball. In "A Hurried Objective", Ampharos was deposited into the PC in place of Grumpig. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Ampharos was added back to Rolf's party in exchange for Grumpig. In "Derniere Way", Ampharos was revealed to have been deposited into Rolf's PC in Snowbelle City. In "Efforts & Heart", Ampharos was revealed to have been added back to Rolf's party to train and battle. She was seen as Mega Ampharos against Nazz's Altaria, where she took a Dragon Pulse and remained strong. MegaAmpharis countered with Power Gem, but the attack ultimately missed. Altaria then used her new move, Moonblast, to which Mega Ampharos countered with her Thunder, which made a great explosion that left dust to settle. With both sides exhausted, Rolf and Nazz called off the battle and Mega Ampharos reverted to being Ampharos again. She then saw a helicopter fly in and she returned to her Poke Ball. In "The War is Over", Ampharos was revealed to have been used against the Champion as Mega Ampharos, but was defeated at one point by her Aurorus's Blizzard. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Ampharos and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Dragon Pulse * Power Gem * Thunder Punch * Thunder Trivia * Ampharos is Rolf's only Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Electric Type Category:Mega Pokemon